Running from Mates
by lil-lady-isis
Summary: No i want i cant just lave me alone plz juse lave rin ask who are THEY! sesshomaru say pinning rin to the wall you will come with this sesshomaru rin he say in a tone emotionless voice now tell me who are THEY! sess&rin/inu&kag/mon&san PLZ READ read read
1. note

_**Note**_

_**This story **__**grammar is horrible if you go on to read it don't submit me a bad review**_

_**Be cause I am tell you now thank you**_


	2. PAST AND PERSENT

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes**_

_**RUNNING FROM MATES**_**!!!!**

_**Chapter**_ _**1 past and present**_

Its 3:30pm and Kagome ,Rin and Sango are sitting in there house mommy mommy say a 6 year old Yash trying to get his moms to look at him the lil boy wit long silver hair and light blue eyes and to dogs ears

Than cam his older sister Angel she was turning 16 teen next week she was 5'5 the same as her mother silver and black heir to her ass coke figurer and had to white ears on her had came in and told him to go play wit the others Shair and Sessh who are rin son and darter and Niña and Rouk Sango kids all his age rin was getting ready to lave to go to work Sango was just getting home when she said hay why don't we take the kids to the mall tomorrow for x-mas shopping we need to get it done any way ok rin yell for the bath room ok kagome say

Passing her a cup of hot coco than looking out the Windom to Hong Kong they had move there form Japan as she look at the snow fell she had to go to work later on that night and was thinking about her husband she left all those years ago

_Flash back_

_Mama were are we going ask a 10 year old angel looking at her mama pack we going away for a lil bit baby wit aunt Sango and rin just us girls no daddy's love she told her little girl OK mama angel said than left the room than a butlers cam in miss kagome plz stay you ,miss rin and miss Sango are just mad just cool down than think abut it said June I'm sorry but I'm not staying here longer than I have to he is not going to hit me or angel she to lil to know what happen between me and him and if I don't leave wail he gone he will never let me go and you know if I don't get rin out of here before Sesshomaru get back than she going to feel his wrath cause of what she did and Miroku piss Sango off for the last time I'm sorry but we have to go .they will come and fine you and you know it want be good they beat the hell out of you for making them have to look for you all _

_Now I'll miss you she said than call her lil girl angel its time to go OK mama angel said then they left _

_End of flash back _

Ma said angel so can I go kagome sap out of the memory and say what kef ma I ask can I stay the night at may -may house plz and I can go to Patrice form her house cause we both are in the play plz she said than give her mom the best puppy dog eyes that she could kagome said you know you become human to night you still want to go yes plz OK you can go just call me when you get there ok she said than went to her room to pack

you getting soft Kagome you would never let her out when she tune human rin said

yea kegs you are Sango said

no I'm not she just getting older so I want to let enjoy her self

Pulse as long as she doing good in school I'm happy

i guess rin said now also looking out at the city below than think of her mate she left

_Flash back_

_i hate you i hate you she said in her head than going back to what she was doing she lay down and open her legs the man place his self at her legs and Pound in to her fast and hard none stop yes yes yes she said as jay kept the way he was going he cum soon _

_say may name!_

_jay_

_say may name!_

_jay jay jay_

_Rin said bored at the man that was fucking her _

_she know what she was doing was not aloud and if __**HE**__! found out he kill her lover and make her wish she wasn't born _

_she was at her climax she came but unknown to her someone had saw it all she know he came to rin your the best jay said now laying next to her _

_you have to lave be for __**HE **__come home i am his he own me i can never lave here .Rin he is __**fucking kaya**__ you know that just leave him come with me jay said _

_i know my mate is fucking __**her **__he is the master i am his bitch i must submit and obey him or fill his wrath rin said I will keep you self plz come now i cant go bye love jay said and left two days later the cops found him dead oh no rin said he fond out and killed jay hes on his way home he will __**fuck me up **__rin said crying_

_auntie rin mama say __**we have to leave now**__ come on angel said _

_angel its time to go ok mama angel said then they left _

_End of flash back _

_oh boy rin said thanking back lets go to the back room I'm not going to work today Kagome and Sango nod and want to ._

ding dong ding dong OK I'm coming said angel will you stop ringing the bell I'm at the door she open the door to see no other than Sesshomaru 'Miroku and Inuyasha _**DADDY!!!**_

All done THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO SOORY plz review thanks


	3. DADDY'S BACK

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes_

_RUNNING FROM MATE_ !!!!

_**Last chapter**_

_ding dong ding dong ok ok I'm coming said angel will you stop ringing the bell I'm at the door she open the door to see no other than Sesshomaru 'Miroku and Inuyasha __**DADDY!!!**_

_**Chapter 2 daddy's back **_

Inuyasha slime at his soon to be 16 teen year old lil girl and say hay lil bit you going to lets us in baby y..y..your n..n...not _**your not you cant I**_ main _**what are you doing here she said looking down **_Inuyasha was now not to happy that his pup asks him what he was doing there what use would he be doing there he was there to come get them and beat the fuck out of her mother for leaving but for now we are here to see you lady's of cause .we than she look up to see her uncles Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sesshomaru growl at his nice for talking back to her father like that angel let out a small yip that's when she hear a small but emotionless voice say coldly who's at the door half-breed the teen just roll her eyes and say no one now go get back and bed now the lil boy look at the girl than said who was it that growl. your trying may got damn patience Sessh now go the fuck back to bed I'm leavening and I want all of you sleep before I go so that are moms can get some sleep angel said with a growl ok ok he said and left to go back to bed

_**Who was that **_Miroku said _**no one now lave and leave us be **_she said now shutting the door but that only piss Sesshomaru off and he push open the door falling back she said I'm babysitting you have to leave and get out _**NOW **_that did it

_**slap **_

Inuyasha slap her into the wall at the same time she turn human next time you will _**think before you speak he yell **_

_**Boom**_

_**What the hell was that **_Rin ,Kagome and Sango yell now running to the place where it come from but what it was they were not ready for .

Sis sis _**wake up **_Yash Said

oh my god sis wake up Shair said looking like she going to cry

don't cry _**half-breed **_she is fine said Sessh to his lil sister

_**Go to hell sessh and she bleeding how the hell do that make her fine go get mama now be for I kill you my self dog boy **_said Shair

_**Hay don't be so hard on your lil sister **_sessh you know she will whip your ass than what will you do Rouk and darter said

_**Hay you shut the fuck up and get the damn first aid kit you ass damn why I get suck with two bothers **_Niña said

Darter did not move he was looking at the guy who just bust in there house and hit there big sister (they are Cuz but they all call her sister but only her and Yash are bro and sis)

at that point Kagome came in _Oh my god my baby angel wake up wake up how did this happen Kagome_ ask all the kids left in the room

_**That guy **_over there did it he slap her in to the wall and I don't know why said Shair

Porting to the three males in the living room

_**Who slap her **_Rin said now looking at the devils them safes

_**What how you why are you here **_Rin said looking at them but now talking to her lil one

With one she said

The _**one **_wit the red on Shair said now by her mother side

_**All of you go to your rooms and lock your doors and don't come out tell we come get you go now **_Sango said

But mama all the kids said

_**Now do what I say or no any thing till you all are 30 now go.**_

Yes mama the kids said

is she going to be ok kegs Sango ask

Yes he just knock the wind out of her she will be fine kagome said

Good I _**wanted **_to have to _**kill **_her dad for hurting her said Rin

Hi how have you ladies been said Miroku

_**What the hell are you all here for **_all three woman yell

The end

Hope you like it if it need something plz help thank you

Inuyasha : Damn bitch should never left

Kagome: you hit me and my lil girl you think I would stay

Sesshomaru : Rin when we get back you will regret leavening and fucking around on me

Rin :the only thigh I regret is being you mate

Miroku : Sango my love do we have to go throw this

Sango : GO……TO…….HELLLLLLLL

Isis: hay guys can you play nice plz say in a weak voice

The guys: bitch stay in you place

The girls: don't yell at her

Isis: say help and obey what was said


	4. WHO ARE THEY

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes_

_RUNNING FROM MATES_!!!!

Thanks for the Reviews 

_**Last chapter**_

_Hi how have you ladies been said Miroku_

_**What the hell are you all here for **__all three woman yell_

_**Chapter 3 **__**how are thay**_

_**What the hell are you all here for **__all three woman yell _

_**What do you main what are we doing here **_Sesshomaru said

You need a hireing aid Rin said

What are you here for and why you hit my baby Kagome said

We are here for you ladies and lil angel of couse Miroku said

No we are not going with you _**NOW GET TE HELL OUT **_Sango yell

Huh that's what you think Inuyasha with a evel grins

What the hell are you thinking Inuyasha Kagome said

You will be leveing here rin now tell me who are the kids back there

No i want i cant just lave me alone plz just lave rin ask not looking at Sesshomaru

who are THEY! sesshomaru said pinning rin to the wall and you will come with this sesshomaru rin he said in a emotionless tone now tell me who are THEY!

Just than angel woke up mama oh my hand trying to see

Mama Inuyasha here she said onlying look at her mom

Kagome bent to her lil girl that's not so lil any more I know can you get up baby

I thank so ma what time is it ma I got to get redy to go may-may will be here soon

Angel said trying to get up

Its 6:30pm love you still want to go to her house

Yes I can go to school and Patrice form there ma

Ok baby Kagome said

Were is she going Inuyasha said

I don't have to tell _**you**_ shit Kagome said

Kaggs take here to the back with the kids Sango said

Ok come on bay Kagome said

Ok ma angel said

Rin look at her nice baby are you ok she said maby we want send you to school she said still pin to the well

_**Rin**_ who are the kids in the back tell me _**NOW **_sesshomaru said

I am not telling you shit now let me go and get the hell out rin yell

Bitch you have forgoting your place I see this sesshomaru will show you he said

Than the doorbell rings ding dong ding dong thay all look at the door it rings ding dong ding dong hay dog girl come open the door shit I got this shit out here the last thing you can do is open the door may-may said

Angel came out the back in a lil black drees her mom had got her im comeing comeing god your working my nevers she said looking at the seen she open the door a lil and got the things in the house may-may look at her than said

Whats up eith you I seen your house when the kids hit it so why cant I come in and you

Look so hot human kie will be all over you girl

Shut up on that tip my mom got some people over that why you cant go in and I just want to get out of here now

Ok girl chill wait who hit you you cant get in my moms car like that she is the cps (chind ported sives ) she will think you mom or anuts did it

No they didn't doit my my my dad did angel said

Oh your dad wait your dad how can that be he don't live wit you and

Last time you don't see him so how did he do that may-may said

……….

How unlass he is the may-may said

……….

Hes in your house wait what of your lil brothers and sisthers do they know may-may said

_**NO THAY DON'T **_now come on lets go my uncle is a full demon not a hanyou

And not a nice one angel said

Just as they was going to leave angel had a bad feeling shit hay may im just meet you at school I better stay here if the kids come out there rooms it will be war in there angel said

Ummm ok just call me ok I am not playing with you may-may said

Ok I will angel said

Bye tell my moms I lovee them lol may-may said

Ok bye than she want in the houes but was mat with face to face with her dad

And were are you going Inuyasha ask her

Nowere she came to bering me the things I need that all she said wit a smirk

Now I have to cook angel said

Cook for who the house Inuyasha that's who angel said

You want to get hit pup he siad

No I want to go cook angel said

Angel don't get in to it with him go see of the kids ok rin siad

Ok angel said

Rin this is the last time who are thay Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice

fin

R&R PLZ LOVE YA


	5. who are thay 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes_

_RUNNING FROM MATES_!!!!

_**Last chapter**_

Rin this is the last time who are they Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice

_**Chapter 4**_

Let me tell you this for the last time get the hell off of me right now Rin said .

Riiiin Sesshomaru said

It don't matter how the hell is in my house just get the hell out. Rin said

**That did it slap **.

I am your mate Rin you will do as I say now bitch how are they Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice

Like hell I will you, may be my mate but you don't own me I will never do as you say . So get out right now please just go for now.

Rin I do own you as long as you have my mark you will always belong to this Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice .

Kagome just tell us who they are and come home and we will forget you girls left Inuyasha said with a evil grin.

[One] we don't have to tell you any thing [ two ] were not coming home till you three got it get it to gather said Kagome

We may have your mark but that don't mean a thing when you do not act right said Rin

That is were you are wrong my lovely ladies we can do what ever we feel but you always have to do what we say Miroku said in voice none of the girls like

Just then

Get the fuck of me shair now said sessh

Fuck you call me a half-breed one more time and I will send you to meet your dad in hell said shair hell seacker

Fuck was all he said than was sent flying to the other room

Then he hit Sesshomaru in the back making him let go of rin

Oh my god are you all right sessh angel said

I am fine he said

Good cause I am gonging to kill you nina said

Before he could do anything he was gab by Sesshomaru and ask who are you

Sessh just said who are you to ask me who am I was all he said

You will tell this Sesshomaru who you are and what you are to rin

Hay dim shit put my brother down I am the onely one that can kill him shair call to Sesshomaru

Hell me and angel can to said Nina

Angel who are they tell me and I want hurt your mom any more Inuyasha said with a evil grin.

Angel had to think if she tould her mom would get it and if she did not she still get it fuck was all she could say

They are they are they are

Isis: hi all

Sesshomaru: why did you stop when I was goning to find out who they were

Isis: cause I wanted to na

Inuyasha : you want to so I want to do this

Slap

Isis: cry

Kagome : Why did you hit her

Inuyasha: The bitch need it and so do you slap

r&r plz

thank you to the one who did review


	6. who are we

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes_

_RUNNING FROM MATES_!!!!

Isis: hi all

Sesshomaru: why did you stop when I find out who they were and not make any more bitch

Isis: cause I did not like the bad Reviews but some Reviews want more so here it goes

Inuyasha : for get them and get back to the story

Kagome: its go your back but what are we going to do for the guys

Isis: oh I got something for them now to the story

_**Last chapter**_

_**They are they are they are**_

_**Chapter 5 **__**who are we**_

_They are my children look thing are not work out you just need to push on do what you have to do, all you do is hurt me you don't try to talk too me at all angel said_

_What!!!!!!! all of the kids say _

_Don't say that you aint our mother darter and rouk said_

_Stop lying yes she is said shair and Niña _

_Half-breed what do you need to lie for who are these asshole sessh said_

Sesshomaru look down at sessh and said who is you mother if it is not my nice

……_.._

_Answer me_

_. . . . . . . . _

_Boy _

_. . . . . . _

_I well tell you if you let go of my bother first shair said _

Sesshomaru look at shair and nod then he let go of him

Now lil one tell us who you all are and who is you mother Miroku said

Nina said I am Niña and they my big brothers rouk and darter

Showing the two

My name is shiar and that dog boy there is my brother sessh and that's my Cuz yash and angel they are brother and sister

And are moms are not here angel is are babysitter and are god mothers are Rin ,Sango, and kagome

Thank you now tell us who you are said shiar

We are your so called god mothers mates and I am angel father and kagome mate he is Sesshomaru and Rin mate he is Miroku and is Sango mate (a/n Miroku is a full demon and so is Inuyasha) so who are your mothers that you are cozens to my lil one said Inuyasha

They are god kids said Sango

Yes we get that lie so who are there mothers the guys said

Forget it Sango is mine rouk and Niña mom happy said darter

Angel and I have the same mother ok said yash

Shair and I are Rin kids said sessh

I'm going to kill you shair ,Niña and angel said looking at there brothers

So the than who are your dads Miroku said

we don't know only are moms and angel knows why said rouk

Come here boy Sesshomaru said to sessh

Why said sessh

Well to next time hope you like r&r


	7. oh daddyoh boy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes**_

**Isis: hi all **

**Sesshomaru: if you stop one more time**

**Isis: you do what**

**Inuyasha : get back to the story **

**Kagome: its good your back but what are we going to do for the guys**

**Isis: oh I got something for them now to the story**

_**RUNNING FROM MATES**_**!!!!**

_**Last chapter**_

we don't know only are moms and angel knows why said rouk

Come here boy Sesshomaru said to sessh

Why said sessh

_**Chapter 6 daddy oh boy**_

Come here boy Sesshomaru said to sessh

Why said sessh

Do what he say kid Inuyasha said

Do I look like a fool to you sessh said

Look like a fool no are a fool yes said shair

half-breed don't start with me

didn't I tell you if you called me that one more time I was going to send you to meet your dad in hell now I am

Fuck you half-breed you cant do any thing

Stop it you two your bother and sister Rin said

Rin who is there father Sesshomaru said

Just get out Sango said

Than Miroku walk to Sango and put has arms on here and said are they my kids my dear Sango

Even if they were I be dame if I tell you Sango said

Ka-go-me is that boy mine you will tell me now or you will get fuck up Inuyasha said

Kagome started to cry then said yes yes he is your son ok plz just go she said as she feel to the floor

Mama that men is my father yash said

Plz mama don't he will make us go back angel said

You are going back said Sesshomaru in a emotionless tone

Going back were _Niña said _

_To Japan were we live that's were So theses are my kid huh Sango said _Miroku

_Yes now leave _Sango said

_two pups we have two pups rin _Sesshomaru in a emotionless tone

_Yes now plz go away _Rin said

_So kegs we a son to _Inuyasha said

Plz just go daddy go back to Japan angel said

What there are fathers all the kids say

Yes the guys say we are and now were going home

That good bye _Niña said_

Oh daddy oh boy that not hot when he penning mama to wells shair said

Well not long but its something bye for now r&r plz no bad Reviews if you don't like it just don't review thanks


	8. back 2 japan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sorry for mistakes

RUNNING FROM MATES!!!!

**Last chapter**

What there are fathers all the kids say

Yes the guys say we are and now were going home

That's good bye Niña said

Oh daddy oh boy that not hot when he penning mama to wells shair said

**Chapter 7 back 2 Japan **

What do you mean bye lil one you yell are going to Miroku said

Like hell we are darter and rouk said

You are that the end of that Miroku said

That funny be case you thee aint shit to us so go back to Japan sessh said

Sesshomaru look at his son and said you are going back than tune to rin and said get picking my father will be back and 2 weeks and wants to see you and the kids bitch now go

None of the girls move then all of the guys told the kids to go to back

No they all said

Do what they say babies go rin said

Ok mama the kids said

The end r&r

Lol just playing now the rest of the story

You will get pack and we will be on the way back to Japan in the morning Inuyasha said

What have you thee told papa inu rin said

He thinks we are happy and will always think that cause you thee will be have as if this is true and you will make the kids do the same or it will be hell to pay do you under stand Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice

The girls know they would get it if they did not go a long for now but papa inu could be there help they need yes they said and went to go pack

In the back the kids was trying to figure out what was going on out there

What are they saying half-breed do you know what's going sessh said

Yah we going back whit them and going act like shit happen or are moms is going get the shit beat out of them

How are we to act if nothing happen when we don't know them

you going to act like you do that how's and play good cause if grandpa think something's up it will be hell when he levee

So its either do it or are moms get it that's it

Yap that's it we are going to so get peaking now

Wow don't this suck

Life suck so do what I said

Back with the guys as they sit in the living room

We have wait to make them pay for having to play chase with them but it will be Inuyasha said with a evil grin

R&r plz

Kagome: I don't like that grin

Inuyasha: bet you don't

Isis: I sorry for the shot but my lil one angel want to play so got go

Sesshomaru :bitch put the kid to sleep then get back to the story

Isis : then I will go to sleep

Sesshomaru : don't

Isis : ……………

Rin: till next time

_Thanks to all my Reviewers _


End file.
